pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Hawlucha (Forever)
Ash's Hawlucha is Ash's fighting/flying-type Pokemon in Kalos Region. History As a Wild Pokemon Prior to his capture, Hawlucha was the champion of a forest, where he helped maintain peace. Hawlucha gained this title after defeating the previous champion, a Machamp. After developing a rivalry with Hawlucha, Machamp retreated to some mountains so that it could train to become stronger. With Ash Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Personality Hawlucha takes great pride in his own battle style, preferring flashy, speedy moves, and insisting on finishing his opponents with a Flying Press. He also first takes his opponents attacks before attacking himself. He is shown to be cool, calm, and collected; similar to Sceptile, Buizel and Snivy. Hawlucha is also shown to like flexing and showing off his muscles. Hawlucha is very determined in battle and never gives up, no matter how bad the situation may look and is always ready to improve himself. He has been shown to be quite powerful, as he was called the champion of the forest. Hawlucha is also shown to be kind and protective when he defended the smaller Pokémon's food from an Ursaring. Hawlucha also gets angry when someone interferes his battling as shown in Forging Forest Friendships!, where he got angry at Greninja as a Froakie. In When Light and Dark Collide!, Hawlucha suffered from stage fright before his acting performance. He was also mentioned by Clemont in the same episode that Hawlucha hated losing. Hawlucha has no tolerance for unjust acts, has a strong sense of justice, and is willing to act upon these ideals. Despite Hawlucha's love of battle, he does not enjoy it to the point of outright chaos. Because of that, before joining Ash's party, he kept the peace in his forest home, and battled any Pokémon that preyed upon weaker Pokémon including Ursaring and Conkeldurr. Hawlucha enjoys organized battling which may be why he chose to travel with Ash. Hawlucha has a strong sense of personal pride, and has been shown to be hard headed to an extent, not taking it well when Froakie dismissed his battling style and interfered in his battle in Forging Forest Friendships! However, in the same episode, Hawlucha was demonstrated to be a fairly mature Pokémon, and swallowed his pride and attempted to apologize to Froakie. Hawlucha has also undergone a slight personality change ever since joining Ash's party. For a while, he displayed very little emotion aside from facial expressions like determination and aggravation, and openly acting with and pride, only occasionally getting angry or nervous, which usually only happened when Hawlucha felt he was being challenged, as shown when he became angry with Froakie interfering with his battling, and with a shiny Hawlucha. However, Hawlucha has recently begun to show more traits he has, in addition to becoming more laid back and relaxed around Ash and his group. Hawlucha's voice also seems to have changed slightly, becoming borderline goofy, a big difference compared to his old self, which usually pretended indifference to most things. These are most likely due to Hawlucha spending a lot of time around Ash and his group. Hawlucha has been quoted by Serena, along with the rest of his Pokémon, as being very similar to Ash. This reflects a few of the traits Hawlucha has. Hawlucha has been shown to enjoy food, specifically the berries that Ash gathered for him and the rest of the party. He also appears to not mind sharing his food with other Pokémon, unlike Clemont's Chespin, whom he held no qualms with for joining in on its feeding frenzy along with Ash's other Pokémon. Hawlucha has also been demonstrated as hard headed, and occasionally rushing into things without thinking, either out of frustration or pride, seen when he attacked Froakie out of nowhere for interfering with its battle. Hawlucha has also shown to be proud in victory, and almost boastful. He will usually either celebrate his victories by standing with his arms crossed and with a smug expression on his face, or by flexing his muscles and striking a victory pose. Hawlucha also shows camaraderie, as shown mostly with Froakie, when he fist bumped Froakie twice in the same episode as a sign of friendship. It's also worth noting that Hawlucha demonstrated his sense of camaraderie only a few episodes after his capture, which suggests that this was a trait he had even before he joined Ash's team. Since his capture, Hawlucha has been shown to both like and be quite loyal to Ash, willing to battle with him in his first Sky Battle the episode after his capture. Over time, Hawlucha has become more willing to show his fondness for Ash. While in his debut, he remains calm and collected, showing little in terms of emotion, after spending an extended period of time with Ash and being in several battles with him, he has grown more openly expressive, as seen when he hugged Ash after his victory in the Laverre City Gym. Hawlucha also seems to have good parental instincts, as shown with Noibat acting like a big brother figure to him much like the relationship and friendship of Ash's Scraggy and Iris's Axew both being part Fighting-type and Dragon-type. He actively helped the young Sound Wave Pokémon learn how to fly, and trusted him enough to execute a plan to escape from Team Rocket. His friendship and closeness to Noibat was also displayed in A Windswept Encounter!, when he rushed to go help Noibat before anyone else upon hearing it scream, and trusted his abilities enough not to interfere with Noibat's battle with a wild Breloom. Their close friendship was also shown in An Electrifying Rage! when Hawlucha saved him from falling rocks and when Noibat saved Hawlucha, evolving in the process. During Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, he popped out of his Poké Ball to make sure Noivern was alright after he got defeated by Weavile and later that day in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Hawlucha went to Noivern's side again, after it was badly hurt by Lysandre's Shiny Mega Gyarados. Moves Used Gallery Ash Hawlucha M17 manga.png|Hawlucha in the Manga Ash Hawlucha Flying Press.png|Using Flying Press Ash Hawlucha Karate Chop.png|Using Karate Chop Ash Hawlucha High Jump Kick.png|Using High Jump Kick XY110 20.png XY110 13.png|Being saved by Noivern Ash Hawlucha Lumiose Conference.png|Hawlucha in the Lumiose Conference Trivia *Hawlucha is the first, and so far only one of Patrick's Pokémon that battled against him to a draw before allowing itself to be captured. *Hawlucha is Ash's first basic stage Flying-type Pokémon that is not capable of evolving. *Unlike most Pokémon in the anime, Hawlucha has its own theme music. Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters